


When There's Nothing Left to Burn (you have to set yourself on fire)

by mashimero



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-24
Updated: 2010-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mashimero/pseuds/mashimero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stranded offworld, John and Rodney struggle to fight off the Wraith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When There's Nothing Left to Burn (you have to set yourself on fire)

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the mcshep_match 2010 challenge, for Team Work. My prompt was "crash and burn".

  



End file.
